Olores
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Souta, muy en su inocencia, inventa un juego que a InuYasha no le gusta nada, pues dejara al descubierto lo que siente por Kagome. Entra Y Lee :D


¡Hola! Les dejo otro fic de Inuyasha. Es un One-Shot.

Espero que les guste. Esta serie la veía de chiquita. Siempre me encantó y nunca deje de AMAR InuYasha, porque es sinseramente muy tierna y bien pensada.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son, obviamente, propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi. Nada es mío, solo la idea del fic. No gano nada con esto, solo divertirlos a ustedes y a mi, escribiendolo. Disfrutenlo :D

Narración / —Diálogos / _Pensamientos_

Dedicatoria: Va dedicado simplemente a mi niñez. No me hago la adulta, tengo dieciseis años, pero aun así la infancia ya pasó y aunque sufri bastante, me dejo los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. Y obviamente InuYasha ayudo mucho ya que me quedaba hasta las tres de la madrugada para verlo en Cartoon Network, ajajjaja.

Espero que les guste. Un besito :D

Su _querida_ amiga, Belencitah.

_**Olores.**_

**Por**: Belencitah.

Mientras esperaban que Kagome regrese del Instituto, Souta se divertía probando el sensible olfato de su amigo de "orejas de perro".

—A ver dime… ¿A qué huele esto?

Inuyasha, con su mayor cara de asco, respondió: — ¡Es esa maldita cosa que usa Kagome para cambiar de color sus uñas! ¡Quítalo de mi nariz! ¡Huele horrible!

Souta, muy divertido por la expresión de asco del Hanyou, rió a carcajadas.

—Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó el niño, mientras le acercaba un pañuelo rojo a la nariz de Inuyasha— ¿A qué huele esto?

Huele delicioso. Pensó Inuyasha, y por una extraña razón, su rostro se volvió ligeramente rojo—_Huele a Kagome_.

Souta, muy sorprendido por la gran habilidad olfativa del "orejas de perro", preguntó, con la mayor inocencia del mundo, algo que confundiría verdaderamente el corazón del joven Hanyou.

—Y dime… ¿A qué huele mi hermana?— Luego, con el rostro reflejando duda, continuó—Es que… Yo no siento nada especial en el olor de Kagome…

¿A qué olía Kagome? Pues era una pregunta muy difícil de responder para Inuyasha.

—Pues huele… huele a esa cosa deliciosa con la que desayunan en este mundo…—Y vacilando un momento contestó con entusiasmo— ¡Meil!, a eso huele Kagome.

—Miel— corrigió Souta.

— ¡Si, eso! —Dijo velozmente Inuyasha— Y también huele a lluvia… ¡no!...huele como antes de llover—Sonrió y continuo hablando— Todo eso mezclado con el olor de las flores más bonitas de la aldea… Su olor…Su olor es el de la libertad, el de la felicidad y el amor… Así me siento cuanto estoy a su lado.

Souta, realmente aturdido por el monólogo que acaba de escuchar, analizó los dichos de su amigo y concluyó:

—No sabía que los demonios se enamoraran… ¡Que sorpresa!— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Inuyasha, aún embobado pensando en "como olía Kagome" dijo:

—En realidad soy un medio demonio, y si, nos enamo…— se detuvo en seco al analizar lo que el joven niño quiso decir— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Y así fue que su rostro se podría confundir fácilmente con un tomate.

—Es que en verdad amas a mi hermana… Eso se nota—Dijo Souta sin vergüenza alguna, como si fuese de lo más normal decirle eso a Inuyasha.

—¡¿Qué demonios dices, niño? —gritó Inuyasha totalmente rojo y fuera de sí— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿Entonces por qué te enojas, amigo? —dijo el niño con una sonrisa inocente.

Inuyasha, nervioso y con cara de "pocos amigos" le contestó un poco más calmado:

—Por nada… Eres muy joven para entender ciertas cosas… De...Debo irme, no le digas a Kagome que vine, eso si no eres suicida claro está. —dicho esto, Inuyasha se fue por la ventana, aun rojo y pataleando cual niño de dos años, dejando a un Souta muy confundido.

Al llegar a su mundo, Inuyasha paró en seco al lado del pozo devorador de huesos. La imagen de Kagome se le vino a la mente, fue entonces cuando sonrió de costado, y pensó: _¿En verdad…Me estaré enamorando de…? ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ja! ¿Qué demonios sabe un niño?..._

Luego, fue corriendo a reunirse con los muchachos, pero eso si, siempre con la imagen de su amada en la mente.

Él sabía que en verdad la amaba.

Fin.

O…¿comienzo?

_**Espero que de verdad lo ayan disfrutado, porque no soy de escribir mucho de InuYasha, pero este particularmente me encantó. Ya sabe, si les gustó, dejen Review de agradecimiento, si no les gustó, también, porque así me dicen en que fallé y lo mejoraré para la proxima. Desde ya mil gracias. Belencitah. **_


End file.
